Exposure to light energy can trigger numerous biochemical reactions in organisms. Plant organisms use photosynthesis to convert light energy into the chemical energy. Humans utilize light energy for processes such as vision, vitamin D metabolism, and skin tanning, among many others. Such photo-biochemical reactions are dependent on the wavelength of the light. Moreover, different wavelengths yield different results. Treatments inducing photo-biochemical reactions, which feature exposure to daylight or to specific wavelengths of light, have come to be known as “phototherapy.” Therapeutic gains achieved with various forms of phototherapy are the result of the photobiological and the photophysical effects of applying specific wavelengths of light. More specifically, the results and benefits of phototherapy are from the direct effect of the light itself, not from the delivery device such as a laser, an LED light, or other non-laser application methods.
Specifically, various treatments with infrared light are considered beneficial for the treatment of a variety of ailments. Visible reddish light at wavelengths between 630 nm and 660 nm penetrates tissue to a depth of about one third of an inch. This light is very beneficial in treating ailments close to the surface of the skin such as injuries, cuts, scars. This light is particularly effective in treating microbial infections. This light also activates the trigger and acupuncture points of a body and travels through the nervous system of a body, much like that of wires inside electrical conduits. Infrared light, which is still considered to be in the near-infrared spectrum of 700 nm to 1400 nm, penetrates tissues to a depth of about 1.5 inches. At this depth of penetration, the light is highly effective in treating joints, deep muscle, organs and other tissues. Near infrared light focused on the body during moderate exercise has profound effects, through thermal and non-thermal exposure. Localized heat increases tissue temperatures, tissue oxygen partial pressures, and tissue blood flow. These effects cause increased tissue metabolism which mobilizes and burns fats during exercise. Non-thermal effects include long-lasting cellular protective effects involving cell membrane enzymes, neuronal growth, protein ferritin, mitochondria ATP production and others. Such results are observed in only four weeks with near infrared irradiation during moderate bicycle endurance. Additionally, during a single exercise irradiation session, acute positive reactions, such as pain reduction, occur. Immediate changes in blood concentrations enhance physical work load and the physical capacity of participants. The effects of using near infrared during exercise improves body composition, especially local fat distribution, and reduce fat and body weight in obese persons.
The portable near-infrared radiant exercise tent provides people with a means to utilize near infrared light to lose weight, change body composition, and reduce pain during exercise in their own homes. The radiant tent material stops near infrared rays from escaping the enclosure, so they bounce around and bombard the body with additional photo-therapy during an exercise or sauna session. Consequently, heat is contained and the need to preheat of the tent enclosure is eliminated, thereby reducing the amount of time needed to sweat during a sauna session. The radiant tent is modular, such that multiple tents attach to together, creating larger areas for exercise and can accommodate additional users. The radiant tent can be oriented into a variety of positions, by utilizing frame tees or couplings, attaching internal (vertical and/or horizontal) partitions to compartmentalize areas for near infrared sauna therapy while sitting, standing or laying down. The convertible nature of this present invention provides users with the health benefits of near-infrared radiation, maximizes the effectiveness of exercise, while doubling as a sauna enclosure that is comfortable, with portable and modular capabilities.